A Little Help
by Moment For Life
Summary: The story of how Molly Brown helped Jack Dawson into that suit. One-shot.


**A Little Help**

Jack Dawson watched after the woman he had spent all late morning and afternoon with; Rose. Her mother was dragging her away to be dressed for dinner that evening. He couldn't help but stare. Her vibrancy was not even deterred by the lovely late afternoon sun. He had felt giddy with her like a young boy with a school crush.

He hadn't noticed the woman introduced as 'Molly Brown' stood next to him still, for Rose was all he saw in his line of sight.

''Son, son!'' She waved her hand about his face to catch his attention. He couldn't help but smirk.

''You don't have the slightest comprehension what you're doing, do you?''

He shook his head. ''Not really.''

She eyed him suspiciously. ''Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. I hope you're ready.'' She glanced at his attire, an eyebrow raised. ''What are you planning to wear?''

He glanced down at his own clothes and then back up at Molly. He obviously hadn't thought that far ahead. At first, he had assumed the invite to be a joke until this morning when Rose had sought him out. She had asked him once more to attend the dinner which he had been invited to by her fiancé.

Molly shook her head in disbelief.

''I figured. Come on.''

She grasped his wrist and began leading him away from the deck like a child.

''If you turn up to dinner dressed like that you'd be the talk of the town for weeks.''

Jack frowned. ''I didn't think anything was wrong with it.''

Molly let go of his wrist. ''Now, I hope you get a thick skin going in there.''

Jack smirked. ''I am sure I can handle it.''

Molly watched him and had to admit he had spunk, there was a certain something about him which she quite liked.

''So Dawson huh? Where you from?''

''Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. You know it?''

''Uh,uh. Never been although I do hear it is cold out there in the winter.''

Molly led him across the promenade deck into the First Class entrance which led onto B deck where her stateroom was located.

''Yeah they can be.''

''No parents or siblings?'' Molly asked.

''No, none. My parents died almost five years ago and I left that part of the country. I travelled across the West Coast. I never looked back.''

''I'm sorry about your parents, fifteen is too young to lose somebody with that kind of significance to a boy.'' She slapped his back as a sign of her sympathy. ''If I went my husband couldn't even look after himself!'' She laughed.

They turned into the First Class entrance. Of course people stared and in a way he couldn't help but feel self-conscious. He could see what Molly meant just by these looks alone.

''Just ignore them, Jack. Self-centred busy bodies is all they are.''

They turned down a corridor. The opulence of the hallways alone was enough to make Jack feel a lot smaller than he was. He hadn't even imagined what First Class looked like – it was something which never entered his mind until now.

''I can't help but notice you don't quite fit in amongst them.''

''Oh I don't. I wasn't born with wealth, son. My husband struck gold just after we married. I am not ashamed of my start in life nor will I be made to feel it by these people.''

Jack raised his eyebrows. He had no idea of Molly's background. She collected a key from her pocket as they stopped at suite B-4. Jack glanced about trying to get a feel of first class. Just walking around he felt no different.

''I like you, Molly.'' He smirked as she opened the door for them to enter.

The room was decorated in Empire style, filled with dark panelled wood and deep reds. The sitting room was the first room which then led off into two separate double bedrooms, a bathroom and a small but private deck. Jack threw his drawings on the table.

''Now, let's get you sorted son. The first thing you're going to need is a bath.''

Jack turned to Molly as she ringed around him before leading him off into a separate room. He dumped his drawing materials on a nearby table which he passed.

The bathroom alone was bigger than his bunk. ''Now I know this isn't exactly what you're accustomed to but I assume you know how to turn the faucet to run the water?''

''I think so.'' Jack looked over the tub. It was plumbed in. Surrounded by fancy lotions and potions to make women look their best before putting on their finery.

''Now, I will find the damned suits I bought in Paris. I think I remember where I packed them.''

She left Jack bewildered at the door as she started to pull about in a suitcase. He went inside and closed the door.

It was fifteen minutes when he emerged wearing the same clothes. His hair was damp.

He walked into the bedroom to find Molly tinkering over an opened suitcase with many shirts, jackets and trousers along with two pairs of shoes and other bits and pieces.

''Well, you smell better that is for sure.'' She smiled. ''Feminine.'' She handed him some shirts, undergarments and trousers. ''I'm afraid I don't have any socks.''

''That is all right.'' Jack took the clothing from her. It smelled brand new and he could tell from the fabric it would be a worth a lot more money than he had ever seen.

''Now try these for size. I will wait out in the sitting room.''

Molly left the room leaving Jack alone. There was a full length mirror in from of him and as he shed his old clothes and replaced them with the new expensive suit he couldn't help but feel no different. He looked as though he had money and couldn't help but wonder what his Mother and Father would make of this.

He fiddled with the buttons on the shirt. The trousers were simple enough, suspenders ensured they stayed in place. The collar of the shirt made him uncomfortable and as he buttoned it to the top he realised he couldn't pull at it to ensure it was breathable.

''I'm done. I think.'' He muttered to himself. Molly entered the bedroom. She had shed her own hat and outer coat.

''Well, well, look at you Mr. New Money.'' Jack turned back to the mirror watching his reflection once more. He wanted to laugh. ''How does it fit you?''

He moved around in the garments carefully. ''Pretty close.''

''I thought you and my son would be around the same size.'' Molly ran her hand over the back of his shirt. She handed him a waistcoat. ''Now try this.''

He pulled it over his shoulders before nodding impressed. He buttoned it up carefully.

''Now the hair should be a few inches shorter but I think I got something which would do the trick.'' She fiddled around in the suitcase before pulling out a product. ''It is wax.'' She told him. ''You rub it into your hands and slick back your hair.''

She saw Jack's amused face as she took the product from him.

''Just think of a moving picture actor.''

''All right.''

Molly turned her back to Jack as he placed a small amount onto this fingers before sweeping his hair fully back from his face. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the left side. He had never felt so vein in his entire life. He couldn't help but smirk at his appearance. He slipped his feet into the newly shined shoes which Molly had provided before tying the laces quickly. He stood to look over himself once more.

Molly was having a fine time. The items which were strewn all over the bed were now piled on top of each other. She muttered to herself before finally locating what she wanted. ''Ah-ha.'' She pulled a white bow tie from the case.

She handed it to Jack before he held it in his left hand, looking at the foreign object. He was clearly clueless of how it was done. ''Of course.'' Molly shook her head. ''Don't feel bad about it. My husband still can't tie one of these damn things after 20 years.'' She fiddled with it for a few minutes. Jack watched her expertly tie it the way it should be done. He had never attended an event which asked for a bow tie. ''There you go.''

His collar was now even tighter.

She picked a jacket up off the bed and handed it to Jack.

''I gotta buy everything in three sizes 'cause I never know how much the husbands been eating while I'm away.''

Jack laughed as he fiddled with the jacket and then smoothed out his hair. Molly fiddled with the back of his collar before smiling proudly. The transformation was complete. He was a handsome young man. She knew he was sweet on young Rose and this suit would be the ticket for him to spend time with her. Ruth, although a good mother could be pushy and treat her daughter like a child and as for young Rose's fiancé Hockley, he wasn't much to Molly's taste.

She couldn't help but feel a motherly instinct towards this young man.

''My, my, you shine up like a new penny.''

She burst out laughing.

''Thank you, Molly.''

''Oh don't thank me. I couldn't have you going down there facing the jury dressed like you were.''

Jack couldn't take his eyes from his own appearance in the mirror. He looked different, calmer.

''Now listen, dinner is at seven which gives you a half hour.'' Molly began. ''You shake the hands of the gentleman and kiss the hands of the ladies. You listen to their egos and massage them as coolly as you can.''

''Of course.'' He put on a very genteel accent.

''All right, Cinderella. Care for a stiff pre dinner drink?''

She led Jack into the sitting room where a drinks cabinet was located. ''I don't drink this stuff but I thought you'd appreciate a head start.'' It was whisky. Jack hadn't drunk the stuff since he was in Santa Monica.

She poured a small amount into a glass. ''I might as well join you.'' She pulled a second glass out and did the same before handing it to him. He ran his nose around the rim.

''What do we toast to?'' He continued his act of the gentleman.

''To a damned fine dinner.'' She said assertively. Their glasses clinked together before they cleared the glasses.

''Well I haven't drunk that in years.'' She laughed.

''Are you all right?''

''Yes! It takes more than a little whiskey to knock me off my feet!''

She glanced at the time. ''Now you best go. Go right from here, follow the corridor and you will come to the door which leads to the staircase. Wait at the bottom for me. I will be there at seven sharp.''

''All right.''

He was ushered out of the door as quickly as she could. He walked the long corridor to the right as instructed. He noticed a change in how people looked at him, how they watched. He straightened his back a little as he received nods and small 'hellos' from passers-by. He felt the nerves in the bottom of his stomach bubble but it wasn't from how people would react to him, but for seeing Rose once more. Her opinion would be the only one that mattered to him. And, so he walked on to the dine


End file.
